Tiny Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus has a small accident, which really makes him "small". What would do Hermione, to help?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This a new translation for GothicFairy of my fan fic, "Mini Snape". I hope do you like it. Thanks for reading and for you, GothicFairy.

Disclaimer: I not own anything about the Potter's World.

* * *

Again, our golden trio was in potions class. Really, that was all they did lately because Snape was preparing them for the OWLS. They could not fail because he would not educate mediocre in his class. He was strolling through the stalls, throwing poisonous comments about the potions that his students did. Well, at least his Gryffindor students. Neville was much more heated than usual and didn't stop begging for mercy. Harry and Ron were still making mistakes, and Hermione always exceeding expectations.

That day Severus asked for a revitalizing potion. Well, the ingredients should be carefully chopped and thrown in the right amounts. They could not skip a single step because at the end of class a student would have to try and test this brew. Neville already imagined his neck put in the cauldron.

The work seemed pretty normal. Each one watched his own pot and were trying to follow directions. Malfoy was throwing nonsense from time to time and Harry lost the note as always. Severus gave him a zero and encouraged him to improve sometime in his life. Ron was not far behind. Snape's trembling hand, drew a huge "D" in a role and stuck to the cauldron. Ron, livid, with his jaw tight and pursed lips, was trying not to skewer a host of insults toward his teacher. Hermione and Harry were trying to stop him under the laughter from the Slytherins.

Hermione had finished her potion and proceeded packaging and labeling. With a gentle smile she put away the ingredients she didn't use and began cleaning her job stand. As she discarded her used materials, Neville did the same and left his potion at the same table.

"How great that this is already over" complained Ron uncomfortably "I am tired of Snape and his doubles sets."

"I know, " Neville said with tremor "that is beginning to break my nerves."

"Well, at least we can say we've learned something, " said Hermione and Ron looked at her in amazement.

"Don't know why, but I sense that you think everything is educational. Don't you see how he treat us? Like animals!"

"Well Ron, it is Professor Snape. We can't expect anything else from him...she said, wiping her hands when she finished cleaning her things - "we can not expect him to change or anything, can we?

"It's an interesting proposal. We should change him. " he said with a hint of malice. Harry, who until now had not intervened, spoke.

"Actually, that alone will bring us into more trouble than we can afford."

Hermione nodded and walked with her potion's sample. She needed to finish packing, so she took Neville's inadvertently and poured it into her own, thinking it was more of her potion. Then she closed the bottle and put her name on the label. With a soft smile she started walking toward the desk of Professor Snape. The others had gone. Neville could not find his sample anywhere and he had already cleaned his pot. That was much better in reality. After some fainting and complaints Severus decided not to continue testing the samples on his students. He would only receive them. He looked at Hermione reluctantly and reached out to take her sample.

Hermione was going to give it but the potion slipped from her hands and burst into Severus'. Snape raised his head and looked at Hermione with a stern face. She, sadly, tried to help pulling out a handkerchief. Severus had a nasty cut in the palm of his left hand.

" I'm so sorry, Professor Snape, " - she apologized, giving him the handkerchief "How bad is it?"

"Oh, nothing… Only that I have cut my hand!" He shouted angrily. Hermione shrugged in place and did not dared to look up "Leave, before I lose my patience!"

"Yes, sir."

Hermione packed up and planned to leave to her common room when she heard a small "plop". She cocked her head, thinking that Snape was healing his hand. Bu when she look toward his desk she couldn't believe it.

"Why are you still here, Granger? And why are you so tall?" Snape asked her. She dropped her backpack on the floor, walking toward him.

"No, Professor. It's not that I'm tall, is that you shrank."


	2. Miniature size

Still practicing

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Severus Snape was the miniature of the Hogwarts school. Hermione looked at him with great concern, while Snape just wanted to die. If he came to be measured as 20 centimeters, was too! Sighing, Hermione tried to think. What to do? How she could help Professor Snape, waiting that no one see that in her collection had a very similar toy of him?

"How on earth am a thumbnail! "

"Well, maybe one of the potions reduced you to a paperweights" said Hermione, leaning on the desk.

"Don't even think laugh of this, miss Granger!" Snape snapped and she denied his head and smiled nervously.

"I will put it you in my backpack and then we can solve the dilemma, Professor."

"Do not even think!"

"But I can not leave you here, imagine what could happen! - She yelled at him and felt the air of her voice. He stepped back uneasily.

"If you still crying, I'll fall! " Snapped and she nodded silent. With two fingers, she took him and placed him in her backpack, opened it a bit, to let in light and air "Damn. Granger, why have so many books?"

"Why study a lot?" "Professor, if you want to move on unnoticed, do not make me practice ventriloquism"

"Very funny ..."

Hermione walked in a curious way, was very nervous and afraid that someone ask her about Snape. As she walked, Ginny approached her and touched her shoulder. She jumped for printing and Ginny, looked with concern. Hermione relaxed and sighing, asked what she wanted.

"Why took you so long? I've been looking you for everywhere. "

"Actually, I was ... I was in the bathroom."

"Doing what?"

"What does it matter? Gin Look, I have a lot of homework. See you at lunch, yes?"

Hermione smiled apologetically and started walking quickly towards the common room. Once inside, emptied her backpack and pulled Snape of it. Severus coughed and was cleaning the robes of a strange powder.

"I'm sorry sir. I left in my backpack, the arena of class ancient runes!" The bottle had emptied unintentionally.

"Of course. It's a mess in there! It makes lack organized."

"Will not happen again, I promise. "

"Of course not, because you give me back to my size."

"But how do that?"

"Finding out what you put in that potion."

"I always do it well. You know!"

"Well, this time you was wrong."


End file.
